


Connverse Soda

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kids being kids and getting hyper off soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven have too much soda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connverse Soda

Sometimes parents make rules to protect their sanity and others sanity. The gems learned this the hard way the day they didn’t put a restriction on the amount of soda Connie and Steven could have. Connie was always such a calm quiet kid they didn’t think of what caffeine could do to her. Steven was never affected by too much sugar or caffeine so why would she be? Of course they forgot to take into account the fact that Steven was naturally excitable and use to sodas. Connie was not. 

So after about Connie’s second or third soda she began to get excitable and then she began to get hyper until the moment she and Steven were both bouncing off the walls with the gems trying to catch them and calm them. Connie was leading the mayhem by starting a game of “tag” with her and Steven running in separate directions. Garnet managed to catch Steven and handed him over to Pearl so she could catch Connie. 

But when Connie made it to the door and she wanted to take the game outside. Steven wriggled out of Pearl’s grasp and went running after her even managing to get past Garnet. The gems ran out the door after them and stopped at the porch to watch the two run onto the beach hand in hand and laughing like fools. The two stumbled over each other rolling into the sand and laying on the ground laughing together. 

“How many of those drinks have those two even had?” Pearl asked as the two jumped up again and began chasing each other around the beach since the gems weren’t chasing them. Amethyst was standing in the doorway grinning widely

“I don’t know I just gave them like a few each. Five at least” She said acting like she didn’t know this would be the outcome, when in fact she had a vague idea that this would happen. Pearl spun around giving Amethyst a dirty look.

“Amethyst! Kids that age aren’t supposed to have that much…. Whatever is in those things!” Pearl scolded Amethyst stuck her tongue out at Pearl making Pearl huff loudly. She began walking down the steps towards the beach where the two were playing.

“Wait.” Garnet said making Pearl stop her descent down the stairs. “How about we let them tire themselves out.” She was leaning on the handrail now watching them. Steven had caught up to Connie now and grabbed her hand making her stop. She grabbed his hand and they began to dance, a smile tugged at Pearl’s lips and even Garnet smiled. “Besides if this keeps up we might get another visit from Stevonnie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like one am and it's on my sideblog  
> shippinguniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
